An Ancient Tragedy
by Meteor Gin
Summary: the world of Inuyasha was not all ways as it is today, it was once the world of Slayers, but what could had caused the world to change so much? Inuyasha and his friends are about to find out when they meet the descendents of the Slayers characters


**ATHER'S NOTES**

_Meteorgin: this is a outline for a story I'm planning to wrighting_

Summary: the world of Inuyasha was not all ways as it is today it was once the world of Slayers, but what could had caused the world to change so much, Inuyasha and the rest are about to find out when they meet the descendents of the characters from Slayers. Slayers tribute

please note: in order to make this work the time skip since slayers will be millions of years, as in the slayers caricters themselfs will be long gone, thouse i say _descendents_ and not _children, _but i am planing to have sevral tributes to all the main charicters from slayers, and don't expect any OC parings (i've heard there are people who like those kinds of things, thoe i personly can't comprehend why), if your into that stuf i'll leave it up to your imagination

**Ideas for descendents of slayers:**

**Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun + Zelgadis Greywords:**

Cami: princesses/prestos/sorceress: girl: 15: clumsy, "self righties": she has short orangey-blond hair with a small colic (god knows why), and wares the same clothing as Amela who she calls "a true hero of justice"

Rileth: prince/sorcerer/mercenary (swordsman): boy: 17: sensitive, crud: he is a kimara like Zelgadis, but doesn't mind it so much and looks a lot like a miniacher version of him only his skin is purple, while his hair is blue and he wears lots of green

Lyse: prince/pacifist: boy: 19: respectable, outgoing, kind: he has short, navy blue hair, wares black garment with dark blue lace and a black cape (consent of those other two)

**Lina Inverse + Gourry Gabriev:**

Lory: girl: 16: sorceress: confident, stubborn, irresponsible, demonic, clever, cheery: has strawberry blond hair, slightly longer then Lina's, that she wears in a side pony tale, and wears the same close Lina wore in the OVA's, and has a fairly flat chest but slightly larger then Lina's, and is only slitly taller than Lina was

Denis: boy: 13: mercenary (swordsman): forgetful, dense, blissful, silly, not that smart but not as dumb as Gourry: he has short, orangey-brown hair, he wears a small orange version

**Naga:**

Uril: sorceress: girl: 17: self absorbed, somewhat dense, self confident, slightly clumsy, not always that smart: she has short, black hair, wares a purple outfit her clothing is tight but not as skimpy as Naga's, hers has a miniskirt and the top nearly reaches he belly button, the same shoes and nothing more (as in no sholder pads with spiks to pric your cheek on)

**Pokota:**

Kise: boy: 18: prince/sorcerer: reasonable, smart: hair like Pokota's but very short, wears glasses, has blach eyes, and wears the same thing pokota wore in his human body

Graceia: girl: princesses/sorceress: 16: kind, stubborn: she looks a lot like Pokota in his human body but is a girl, has much shorter hair that she ties up as a small pony tail, and wears a green ninja like dress, and semi-tan skin

**Sylphiel:**

Mifty: prestos/sorceress in training: girl: 12: kind, curious: she has black hair that goes down to her elbows, blue eyes, is not that tall and wears a pink dress with golden lace and a matching shoal

**Zangulus + Martina:**

Marzel: mercenary (swordsman)/prince: boy: 17: very sierous, always looking for a challenge, and knows how to hold a gruge, but is purhaps too trusting, and a bit dumb (like Martina): he has mild blue hair, and wears a smaller version of what Zangulus wore

Nora: princesses: girl: 14: weird, osesive, paranoid, cry-baby, yet slightly reasonable, dispite making unrealistic damands, she inherited Martina's ability to make her own curses, arare trait even in her own family: she has curly green pigtails, and wears a dress that resembles what Martina used to wear, and is fairly short

**Filia:**

Athena: prestos/golden dragon: girl: 17: kind, responsible: she has long blond hair, tide in a ponytail, is fairly tall, and wears the same thing as Filia only smaller and with out the hat

_-Don't know what I'm dinging about Xellos just yet and the other three (Valgaav, and the other two) from Slayers try would have been too confusing to keep track of so I left them out, same for Almace and Wiser_

Tell me what you think of the ideas so far, sugjestions are apreshieated, as the planing stage is not vary far

chaged my mind, the slayers charicters will be in it later

i'm not going to start until enoughth peolpe tell me if they like the idea


End file.
